Wolfbane Chronicles: Spark's Love Saga
by LunarFormer
Summary: Some of you have begged for it, so here you go! Part 6 and last is underway! Oh, and those of you not responding, pay no heed to the large cannon trained on your heads...he he he. PLEASE R+R
1. The Wolfbane Chronicles: Part 1: Enter W...

Enter: Wolfbane  
  
A TF Fanfic by: LunarFormer  
  
Author's Note: I am COMPLETELY new at this. I have yet to read all the Trans Formers Fan Fictions out there, and don't know the names that have already been taken. I have been developing these characters for years as, well, parts of my personality, so don't think I'm trying to steel anything from anyone. Wolfbane, Lightwing, Darkbane, Lightstorm/Darkstorm, Howler, Wolfhunter, Optimatt Prime, and all other previously unknown names are totally original in my stories, and any resemblance in name or character are purely coincidental. Hasbro and Takara for obvious reasons, copyright all names taken from the original Trans Formers realitys. So, that being said, I believe it's time we got on with the story, don't you?  
  
{Voice off to the side} "So, can I come out yet?"  
  
No, Wolf, just hang on…[clears throat, cracks knuckles, and sighs] Here goes something…  
  
1.1 Scene: Outside a small rectangular spacecraft. Outer Space.  
  
2 Location: unknown  
  
"Not again…not now! NOT WHEN I'M SO CLOSE!"  
  
The shouts of anguish can be heard from outside the small, one 'bot shuttle, but do no good. The computer guidance system crashes aboard the antique Autobot shuttlecraft, which has sputtered to a halt in an undefined area of space. The pilot had heard the onboard computer announce this one too many times for his liking, and was starting to wonder why he had chosen this clunker to set out on his quest instead of one of the classier, newer models.  
  
"Look, computer!" The pilot snarled, "I don't care HOW old your slaging operating system is! I NEED TO KNOW WHERE WE ARE NOW! So get your motherboard up and running, or I'll blast you a new AIRLOCK!"  
  
Violence cannot help. Without the guidance systems, I cannot operate. So, I suggest you start working on restarting my CPU.  
  
"Sure are cocky for an antique, aren't you?" the pilot quipped, getting quite tired of the craft's uppity primary computer. I always do work better alone… he thought, I should have picked one of the ships with no onboard assistance.   
  
Scene: Inside the craft, slowly panning down the central passageway.  
  
The main corridor of the shuttlecraft wasn't much. On either side, there were computer monitors, which provided readouts in several different alien languages. Some remained locked on a single image, such as one with an image of a yellow and black circle with a pair of opposite facing yellow and black triangles, or one with a strange elongated skull with a pair of turned down horns. One image in particular is constant along the entire hallway: the image of the Autobot insignia. At the end of the hallway, there is the main control deck. Here, there is a long, curved row of control panels facing a single chair, in which we find the rather frustrated pilot. The pilot slightly resembles a large, anthropomorphized wolf, with purple and silver hair, and a line of sharp pointy objects jutting out of the chest. The lupine figure wears a blue, hooded sweat jacket, hood down and open, which has a Maximal insignia emblazoned on it with a red no symbol on top of it. Upon his chest, partially encircled by the pointy adjustments, is the Autobot shield. The figure sits, hunched over in his chair, fingers steepled together in front of his face. His bright orange eyes seem to blaze with fury as he glowers out into the void outside through the main view port. A snarl clearly visible on his silver muzzle, light glinting off his razor sharp teeth.  
  
"You won't escape me THIS time, Dark," he mutters to himself, "because THIS time, I know where you're hiding!"  
  
Well, unless you do something soon, he may very well get away!  
  
"Oh, DO shut up, computer! I'm REALLY getting sick of you!"  
  
Fine then! Switching to manual control.  
  
"Wait a minute here," the pilot, startled, looks up in astonishment. "You mean to tell me that you have a MANUAL CONTROL!? Why did you not tell me about this earlier? We wouldn't be having these problems if you had just done that in the first place!"  
  
2.1.1 I did not tell you because you…  
  
"Don't tell me," the pilot groans, pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger, "I didn't ask."  
  
2.1.2 You got it, Field Commander Wolfbane!  
  
"FINALLY! Now, you start referring to me by my rightful name and rank! I see you become a lot nicer when you go to manual!"  
  
Well, any other time, questions get to be a bit of a bother, due to the fact that I am constantly working on operating all functions of this ship.  
  
"Remind me to get you an upgrade when we get back to Cybertron. I think you deserve it!"  
  
Thank you, but I don't think any of the more recent upgrades are compatible with my operating system.  
  
"Sorry to hear that. Now then, how do I reactivate the engine…wish I stayed awake during that flight command class."  
  
2.1.3 Engine back online  
  
"Thanks again"  
  
2.1.4 Don't mention it  
  
Wolfbane chuckles a bit. "Ok, I won't. Now here…we…GO!"  
  
Suddenly, the ship starts to move again, slowly gains speed until it disappears from the area.  
  
  
  
2.2 Scene: A ruined city on an unknown planet  
  
"WHAT?! HOW IS THAT GOODY GOODY OTHER HALF OF MINE STILL COMING!? I thought the virus I put in that crafts' nav comp would surely stop him!"  
  
The crazed black and gray robot stood agape, screaming to no one in particular at the top of his lungs. On the figure's chest, there is a large, purple Decepticon emblem. His fur is pitch black, while his chest is a metallic gray, save for the emblem. In his hands is a small datapad, which shows the distance between the planetoid and the Autobot shuttlecraft. The figure strokes his chin, deep in thought.  
  
"Well, now how am I supposed to get away from him? He knows I'm here, due to that bumbling idiot, Darkstorm! I knew I should never have hired that fool! So, what to do…what to do…"  
  
A voice chimes in behind him, "I know, Lord Darkbane! I know! Let's GET OUT OF HERE!" A small half bat, half eel flies up beside the brooding Darkbane. On the eel's torso, there is a small Decepticon emblem. "Otherwise, he'll find us for sure!"  
  
Darkbane reaches over and grabs the eel/bat by the throat, an astounding feat, since it's hard to locate the throat of an eel. "WHY would I run from my good side, Flapsnap? I am not a spineless coward, like you!"  
  
Flapsnap, although choking, manages to cough out, "Yes, but at least we would be able to fight him some other time, when we have all our forces, and more supplies! We are running low on Energon, milord!"  
  
Darkbane gives that some thought, then releases Flapsnap. "You have a good point, idiot. I'll let you live despite your impudence this time, my little spy, but next time, you may not be so lucky. Head back to the ship! I'll be there momentarily!"  
  
Quickly, Flapsnap salutes (another astounding feat, since he needs both wings flapping to stay aloft) and flies off in the direction he came.  
  
"First, I think I'll bug my good side for a bit."  
  
2.3 Scene: Back onboard the shuttlecraft  
  
"You know, computer, I think we're making better time with me at the controls than we did with YARG!" Wolfbane stops short in his comment, raises both hands, and grasps his head tightly between them.  
  
{Hello, there, Wolfie Boy! Miss me?} Darkbane's sinister voice drips through Wolfbane's head like maple syrup on a pancake. {You must, since you are chasing after me so persistently. And in an old clunker like that. I thought you had better taste, my dear nemesis}  
  
"FIRST off, I told you, DON'T CALL ME WOLFIE BOY!" Wolfbane shouted, as if Darkbane were in the shuttle with him, even though he knew his dark side was speaking to him telepathically. "Second of all, you KNOW I hate it when you talk through my head! Third, I'm only coming after you to KILL YOU ONCE AND FOR ALL!"  
  
{BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh, my dear, dear Wolf. You know I enjoy torturing you. You also know that we cannot kill each other. I know what you are going to do, and you know what I am going to do, and even if we didn't, if I die, you die! So I am not about to let myself be killed, and I know you don't want to die either! So just give it up!}  
  
"Dark, I WILL find a way to kill you! You have made far to many people suffer!"  
  
{Oh, yes. That's right. Did Lightwing ever fully recover from my torture chamber? I would like to know, just for my records.}  
  
"YOU ANIMAL! You KNOW she never was able to recover! She's currently in a STASIS LOCK thanks to you!"  
  
{Oh, right, right, I just found that file. Sorry! GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I guess you would be sore at me after doing that to you're girlfriend, wouldn't you? Well, I'm off again. And don't expect to have Darkbane in custody too long. There is no way I'm letting my second in command rot in some MAXIMAL prison base!}  
  
"You actually think I would put someone in a prison run by MAXIMALS?! How weak and stupid do you think I am? Don't answer that. We both know I hate those idiot Maximals! The Autobot code is the only thing that I follow!"  
  
{Sure, whatever. Until our paths cross again, I must say, Auld Viterzein, WOLFIE BOY! FWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA}  
  
"DARK! DARK, GET BACK HERE! KRA! NOT AGAIN!" Wolfbane pounds on the control console with both fists, sending various keys flying and smashing one vid screen. He then looks up, furious, and stops the ship. "I lost him again. SLAG!"  
  
Ok, now, I know you are through with your little psychotic episode, so if you wouldn't mind repairing…  
  
"STOW IT, COMPUTER!" Wolfbane barked. "I'm not in the mood. I'll fix it later, when we get back to Cybertron. Then, I have to talk to Lightstorm, before he has to go back undercover as Darkstorm again."  
  
Ok, here, you have your intro to my first TransFormers. Hope you enjoyed it. Now, if you would be so kind as to respond to this, I would be much obliged. And feel free to ask about the possible use of my characters. I'll be sure to write some more to this adventure soon. LunarFormer, over and out! 


	2. The Wolfbane Chronicles: Part 2: Home Is...

The Wolfbane Chronicles  
  
Part 2: Home is Where You Don't Belong  
  
A TransFormers Fanfiction by: LunarFormer  
  
Well, here we are again in the World of Wolfbane. Of course, as last time, I reserve ownership of all original names in the series, such as Wolfbane, Darkbane, Flapsnap, Lightwing, etc… And, just like last time, Takara and Hasbro own TransFormers, Autobot, Decepticon, and all related names. This time, that little stipulation might come in handy. Oh, and one more thing, this takes place sometime shortly before Beast Wars. (Don't ask HOW it is, then, that Wolfbane is a wolf…he just is…)  
  
"Ok, LF…you done out there? It's getting stuffy in here."  
  
Hang on. Now then, I hope you enjoy this chapter. See you all at the end!  
  
1 Scene: A Cybertronian flight control tower  
  
"Ok, people. What's the scoop?"  
  
It was a rare occasion when the head of flight control had to be called out of her office, and this just happened to be one of those rare occasions. The flight manager had been busy getting ready for an exploration mission she had been called to help with, and was not exactly happy to be called away from her preparations. Unfortunately, she had a good idea what the problem was.  
  
"Well, ma'am," replied one of the tower crew, "we are receiving an unusual signal from one vessel asking for clearance."  
  
("Oh no, please, don't be what I think it is,") the manager thought to herself as she flipped a switch on one of the control panels to listen to the transmission.  
  
~"This is Autobot Shuttle Crimson-omega-nine! Look, you Maximal fools, give me docking clearance or I'll have to land this thing ON YOUR HEADS for you're stupidity!"~  
  
The flight manager sighed, looked quickly over the instrument panel, and then sent back a reply. "This is Maximal tower 2. You have docking clearance in Bay E7. And Wolfbane, try not to destroy the bay upon landing, would you?"  
  
~"Airazor? That you? HA! They had to go and get the big shot flight control boss to give me clearance! That is pathetic!"~  
  
That caused Flight Controller Airazor to loose her cool. "Oh, is that so? Well, Mr. I'm gonna-go-off-and-hunt-down-someone-WITHOUT-authorization-of- the-Maximal-head council, if Lightwing were still in charge here, you wouldn't be so cocky, now would you?!" Immediately after saying that, Airazor realized her mistake. "Wolfbane…I'm sorry, I don't know…"  
  
~"FORGET IT, AIR! Lightwing was FAR more qualified for her position than you will EVER be! JUST YOU REMEMBER THAT! Hope you enjoy your trip with those Maximal fools of yours! Wolfbane, over and out!"~  
  
The entire flight deck was staring at Airazor as the connection went dead, leaving an uneasy silence in the air. Airazor stood in shock at what had happened for a minute, then turned around to face her colleagues. "WELL? Am I paying you to sit there staring at me? Those ships won't dock themselves, you know!" And with that, Airazor left the flight deck, heading back to her office as possible. The crew just watched her leave, looked at one another, then went back to work.  
  
  
  
2 Scene: Docking Bay E7  
  
[Well, THAT went well]  
  
"Oh, hush up, computer. I don't need to hear this now."  
  
[Oh really? Well then, what are you going to do about my control console? AND the radio you shot?]  
  
"I'll have them fixed, don't worry. Now, if you don't mind, I have to do something."  
  
[Like what? Isn't fixing me supposed to be top priority?]  
  
"OF COURSE NOT! I'll have someone down in a few minutes to fix all that stuff. So just shut yourself down!"  
  
[Fine then! Be that way!]  
  
The shuttlecraft systems all turned off, and the primary exit hatch opened into the abandoned docking bay, lowering the access ramp. Wolfbane strode down the ramp, still seething from his conversation with Airazor. Yes, there was a time when talking to the head of flight control would have pleased him, but Darkbane and his insane torture chamber ended all that. Lightwing had taken so much damage that she had entered stasis lock, a sort of coma, from which she was never believed to recover. And, since Wolfbane had found no evidence to prove that Darkbane actually had anything to do with the torture chamber, he was sent free. Wolfbane, on the other hand, knew Darkbane was guilty. And thus he swore revenge upon his opposite.  
  
Wolfbane tried to shake him mind clear. "I don't have time to focus on the past. I need to get to Lightstorm." And with that, Wolf took off into the bowels of Cybertron.  
  
  
  
3 Scene: somewhere deep in Cybertron  
  
"So, Wolf, you finally came back. You find him?"  
  
The young 'bot looked up at Wolfbane, with what could only be described as youthful admiration for his commanding officer. Lightstorm, like his father, Punch, was a Autobot double spy, capable of quickly transforming to resemble a Decepticon known as Darkstorm, aside from turning into a dirigible. No one knows why he turns into a dirigible, but he does.  
  
"Sorry, kid, but he got away. He somehow figured out how to detect the shuttlecraft."  
  
"Darn. Sorry, Boss Wolf."  
  
"Please, Storm, just call me Wolf."  
  
"Ok, Wolf, sorry."  
  
"Well, I suppose it's on to phase 2. You wait here. I'll be right back. I have to get a few…supplies."  
  
"Right, boss."  
  
"(sigh) It's just Wolf, boy, just Wolf. Not sir, not boss, and certainly not Boss Wolf."  
  
Wolfbane turns around, and heads down another one of Cybertron's little traveled metal hallways.  
  
  
  
4 Scene: Elsewhere on Cybertron  
  
The door creaks open and slams loudly against the wall. Wolfbane grins at the sound, in the knowledge that he was back at his room. It was the only Autobot quarters that had a large foot indented in the door from where Wolfbane always kicked it open. "Ah… Home sweet home…" he sighed as he trotted in, with a slight spring in his step. He walks over to a large trunk in one corner of the room.  
  
"Well, if we need t go to stage 2 of the plan, I'm gonna need some help…so let's see what we have here."  
  
Wolfbane opens the trunk, then starts to rummage through the various items stored within.  
  
"Icer…no. Golden PP7…nope, not for Dark. Giant Whisk…no, that's for special fights. Chainsaw…" Wolf grins to himself when he finds it, then tosses it over his shoulder with the other discarded weapons. "Nah, too obvious. Uhp! Here we go, first weapon, and a must have…" Wolfbane pulls out a large sword that looks like a wolf's tail, with a switch on the handle. Wolf pushes the switch, and the sword bursts into flames, which he then turns back off as he attaches it to his side. "Flame tail sword, check. Ok, next…Nuclear bomb…no. What the…how did a pen get in here?" Wolfbane tosses the silver pen over his shoulder, and upon hitting the ground, it emits a laser that disintegrates a bed in another part of the room, unseen by Wolf. "A rubber chicken left over from that party…" tosses chicken over shoulder, and the chicken explodes. "Darn, I could have used that…weird looking Kiwi Bird…no" As the bird flies past his neck, it grows two fangs and tries to bite Wolf, but is moving too fast, and splats against a wall. "Ok, here we go, my blaster." He pulls out a purple pistol like device, which he spins on his finger, then slides into a holster on his side. "All right. One more stop, and then stage 2 begins."  
  
  
  
5 Scene: A med bay, somewhere else on Cybertron  
  
"Well, Ratchet? First Aid? Has anything changed since I've been gone?"  
  
Wolfbane rushes into the med bay, ignoring the pleas of the orderlies to keep out of the Doctors' Office. The two old Autobot medics, now almost ready to retire like the other Autobots had long ago, looked at one another, then at Wolfbane, and then back at each other.  
  
"Wolfbane," Ratchet said as he stood up slowly and walked toward Wolf, "you and I both know that there is almost no chance that she will ever be active again. I'm starting to wonder about your sanity, with you always coming down here asking if anything has changed. Even First Aid here thinks you might be losing it."  
  
"Losing it? I never even thought he had it!" First Aid chimed in, unwilling to stand up.  
  
"Look, docs, I would only be losing it if I gave up hope that she could one day be restored. You two are the best doctors this side of Yalatinous 9, and I have know that if anyone can help her…"  
  
Ratchet shakes Wolfbane by the shoulders. "WOLF! LISTEN TO ME! We have tried EVERYTHING we know how to do for her. She's gone! You have to accept that!"  
  
"Has her spark gone out yet, First Aid?"  
  
First Aid looks up at Wolf. "No…for some reason, it has not. It hasn't even weakened. But there is no reaction to Spark Stimulus to jump start a self heal, or…"  
  
"THEN SHE IS STILL ALIVE! THERE IS STILL HOPE! Please, if not as friends, as fellow Autobots, as comrades in arms, help her! There just HAS to be a way!"  
  
With that, Wolf turns to leave, but is stopped by a hand on his shoulder. "Wolf, you know it wasn't your fault. You couldn't have stopped…"  
  
"Save it, Ratchet! I don't need this chat again! I know."  
  
"What will you do when her spark finally gives up and fades?"  
  
Wolf pulls his shoulder free, and then leaves, without answering the question.  
  
  
  
Scene: Deep within Cybertron still  
  
Wolf walks over, and taps the young 'bot on the shoulder.  
  
"Ok, Storm, time to put phase 2 into action."  
  
  
  
What is this "Phase 2"? When will we see a battle? Why does Wolfbane have so many weapons? Will I stop with these questions? Ok, yes, I guess I will. But WILL I ANSWER THESE THIS TIME? NO! Here it is, the end of Part 2. Be here next time, when Darkbane returns with some sinister surprises, in Part 3: Darkbane's Machinations! 


	3. The Wolfbane Chronicles: Part 3: Darkban...

The Wolfbane Chronicles  
  
Part 3: Darkbane's Machinations  
  
A TransFormers FanFic By: LunarFormer  
  
Disclaimer: LunarFormer, Darkbane, Wolfbane, Lightwing, Darkstorm, Sparksmasher, FlapSnap, and all other original names contained within this story are MINE! ALL MINE! WHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Anything owned by Takara and Hasbro should be apparent to all those reading. All those interested in inserting a character into my stories, please contact me at: Wolfbane@Udel.edu, or at Wierdboy83@yahoo.com. Do the same thing if you want any of my unruly team of Trans Misfits to enter your realities. And, yes, LunarFormer is an Autobot, he just has REALLY bad luck.  
  
"Get ON with it, LF! I'm getting bored, and when I get bored, certain AUTOBOTS tend to suffer!"  
  
Shut up, Dark. Now then, the story thus far:  
  
Wolfbane has failed to attack Darkbane, thus returned to Cybertron despondently. Upon arrival, Wolfbane contacted his secret agent/double spy, armed himself, and checked on his mortally wounded but stabilized girlfriend. Now, we find out what the Decepticons are up to…  
  
This is possibly one of the STRANGEST chapters in the series. Don't say I didn't warn you.  
  
Scene 1: Inside the Decepticon Battle Cruiser "Enslavement"  
  
"DRAT! I was SO close to pulling that one off!"  
  
Darkbane sits in his command chair, glaring at his subordinates lined up in front of him. From left to right:  
  
FlapSnap, the Eel/Bat fuzor in Robot mode. He has a thin, brown body structure with bright green bat wings sprouting from his back and bat fangs in his mouth.  
  
Sparksmasher, the Transmetal Frilled lizard who has an ambulance mode, but no apparent Robot mode.  
  
Vidwave, the Gen 1 style TransFormer, with a transformation into a television set.  
  
Tracking, Vidwave's cassette.  
  
Aquablast, the Transmetal Octopus with a Torpedo mode.  
  
"Lord Darkbane," FlapSnap, the next in command behind their missing member Darkstorm, wimpered, "it really wasn't our fault this time."  
  
"Oh, it wasn't, was it? Well, I ask you, who was supposed to help EVECUATE THE TOURTURE CHAMBER?!"  
  
Tracking, silently, raised his hand, "Um, that would have been me, sir."  
  
Darkbane looks over at the diminutive Decepticon, eyes glowing red with fury. "So, it was YOUR incompetence that led us to losing our second in command to WOLFBANE?"  
  
Tracking, with little more than a little hesitancy, nods. "Yes, sir. I thought he was already out…"  
  
"IDIOT!" Darkbane levels his left arm at Tracking, making a clutching motion at the cassette bot's throat. All the Decepticons look at each other confused at their leaders actions, then look at Darkbane, who blinks. "Shouldn't you be clutching at your throat, gasping for air by now?"  
  
"What? I don't feel a thing, boss," Tracking shrugs, looking at Darkbane as though his leader has finally snapped.  
  
"Oh…he he…never mind." Darkbane lowers his hand, and pulls out a blaster in with his right hand, shooting Tracking and sending him flying across the cabin. Vidwave quickly runs over to help his partner. Darkbane then turns to the frilled lizard. "So, Sparksmasher, any reason you didn't finish with Lightwing? Or were you just prolonging her agony as you are known to do?"  
  
The Decepticon Medical officer was more of an interrogation master than a surgeon, but since he knew more about Cybertronian physiology than any other Decepticon, he was promoted to Chief Medical Officer of the Decepticon army. "Milord, I know this will sound far fetched, even coming from me, but I COULD NOT destroy that spark! Some unknown force kept it alive and well. But don't worry. I made sure that the wounds were made such that they would never heal. QUERAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The reptilian Decepticon laughed with a tone that would have ruptured Starscream's audio receptors.  
  
"You FOOL!" Darkbane bellowed, shutting the sadistic Sparksmasher up, "I wanted her DEAD! No questions about it, she was supposed to be 100% DEAD! Only by killing her totally would the dormant Decepticon personality chips that remain within Wolfbane to activate, thereby turning him to the Decepticon he is supposed to be, Wolfmare! But with her still alive…"  
  
"Master, I know it sounds crazy, but I think it was magic keeping her alive."  
  
"Wait…did you say…MAGIC?!"  
  
"Yes, sir, Magic."  
  
"DRAT! That means…GRAH!" Darkbane throws his blaster aside and transforms into a large Black Bear, and proceeds to attack all the Decepticons on the bridge. After calming down, he assigns FlapSnap, the least damaged of the crew, to take the rest down to the med bay. Once they leave, Darkbane transforms back to robot mode, and walks over to the navigation station. "Computer. Destination, Cybertron. I have a hunch we can ambush Wolf as he tries to escort Darkstorm to a new holding cell…"  
  
  
  
What is it that Darkbane knows? Why is he so upset knowing it? And what is this about Wolfmare? Find out in the next chapter, Part 4: Expected Ambush! 


	4. The Wolfbane Chronicles: Part 4: Expecte...

The Wolfbane Chronicles  
  
Part 4: Expected Ambush  
  
A TransFormers Fanfic by: LunarFormer  
  
Ok, folks, you know the drill. 99% of the names featured in this story are all mine. Hasbro and Takara get their dues, since they originated the TF series, along with Marvel comics, Sunbow, yadda yadda yadda... I would like to take this opportunity to dedicate this particular entry into the chronicles to my mother, may she rest in peace, since it was 3 years ago on February 15 that she passed on. She was one of the people who really helped me get into the TransFormers universe, and thereby a major inspiration for this storyline. Thank you, Mom. I miss you.  
  
"Aw, how touching. NOW GET ON WITH IT!"  
  
"Shut up, Dark! Can't you see that he's really broken up about this?"  
  
"Do I look like I care? I'm a DECEPTICON! We don't DO compassion and caring, Wolfie Boy!"  
  
"That's it! Right here, right now! You're going DOWN!"  
  
Guys, save it for the story! And now...EXPECTED AMBUSH!  
  
"Jerk"  
  
"Idiot"  
  
GUYS!  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Scene: An abandoned sector of Cybertron  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Wolfbane stands up on a ledge, overlooking the vacant lot. He scans the horizon, looking for something. A smaller figure shows up right behind him, hands chained together.  
  
"Anything yet, Big Wolf?"  
  
"How many times must I tell you, Lightstorm," Wolfbane snarls, " JUST CALL ME WOLF!" Wolfbane quickly whirls around, but stops when he sees his young charge cowering. "Sorry, Stormer. It's just...you wouldn't understand. But I only go by Wolf. If you must call me anything else, at least refer to me as Commander. Got that?"  
  
Lightstorm slowly stands back up. "Right, Commander!"  
  
"Atta boy." Wolfbane pats Lightstorm on the head, then returns to scanning the horizon. "Where are Darkbane and his team? Shouldn't they be trying to ambush us by now? We've circled Cybertron more times than I can remember, and still not a sign of them."  
  
Lightstorm shrugs. "I don't know, Wolf. I guess phase 2 won't be working this time."  
  
Wolfbane closes his eyes and lowers his head, as if praying. "Nope. I'm not even sensing him anywhere around here. Let's move on."  
  
"Oh, come on! Do we have to, Wolf Ma...I mean, Wolf?"  
  
"Nice save. And yes. We can't stop until we get ambushed and you...or should I say Darkstorm, gets captured."  
  
Scene: the exact opposite side of Cybertron  
  
"Nothing"  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, NOTHING, FLAPSNAP?!" Darkbane was getting impatient. If they didn't find Wolfbane soon, then their window of opportunity would be closed. He had to find his better half before it was too late. "YOU said that their spark signatures positioned them right here! So," Darkbane reaches over and grabs FlapSnap by the top aperture of his armor, "either your scanners were wrong and they were no where near here..."  
  
"Or?" FlapSnap asked cautiously, knowing what happened last time.  
  
"Or you were WRONG AND THEY HAVE GOTTEN AWAY!"  
  
FlapSnap cowered at his commander's shout. "It wasn't my fault, milord Darkbane!"  
  
"Oh no? Then whose was it?"  
  
FlapSnap feebly points over to a drone hovering just a few inches away.  
  
"You want me to believe that, don't you, FlapSnap? TOO BAD!" With that, Darkbane lifts FlapSnap up over his head, and slams him into a nearby wall repeatedly. Each time, FlapSnap transforms from one mode to another, sometimes an amusing combination of the two. Finally, Darkbane releases him, and he slumps to the ground. As he slumps down, he starts singing the theme to TransFormers: RiD in a rather dazed tone. "Never mind. I'll take care of it myself!" Suddenly, Darkbane vanishes.  
  
Scene: not far from where we left Wolfbane and Lightstorm  
  
"Stop." Wolfbane outstretches an arm, stopping Lightstorm. "He's close. I don't know how he did it, but he's here. You'd best shift into Darkstorm mode."  
  
"Right, Commander." Lightstorm winces, and slowly, his facial and physical features distort. His eyes sink in deeper, mouthplate becomes more pointed, Autobot logos distort to resemble Decepticon shields, and his body bulks up to about twice its mass. "WHAT THE HECK AM I DOING HERE, AUTOBOT! I DEMAND YOU RELEASE ME AT ONCE!"  
  
("Flawless act as usual, Stormer. You'll be a legend in Autobot history yet,") Wolfbane thought, as he listened to his spy's derisive shouts. All of a sudden, down from above, a large black and gray form came crashing down in front of the two `bots.  
  
"Wolf, Wolf, Wolf..." the figure sighed, shaking his head, "the LEAST you could have done was to ATTEMPT to hide from me! Such gall you must have, to go parading about with one of my men in tow."  
  
"Hello, Dark. I expected to see you much sooner. What's the matter, loosing your touch?"  
  
"Tsk tsk, Wolfie boy, you know me better than that! I could track you from halfway across the universe! In fact, I have done just that! But enough about that. Return Darkstorm without incident, and I may be able to help your precious Lightwing."  
  
"Yeah, help her to the grave! Forget it, Dark, I know you all to well to fall for that! I believe it's time for my FLAME TAIL SWORD!" At that, Wolfbane draws the blade he attached to his side, hits a switch, and the blade erupts into flames as he sweeps it up to point at Darkbane's neck.  
  
"Wolf, can the dramatics. I know you won't hurt me right now. We are in Maximal territory. If they find out about this, you would be thrown off of Cybertron. Or worse." Darkbane knocks the blade aside, not even noticing the flames. "You can't win here, Wolf. Maybe some other time. But for now, I will be taking my second in command back now. Good day, my good side!" With a slight nod, Darkbane grabs hold of Darkstorm's shoulder and teleports away.  
  
"Hope I made that convincing enough, Stormer. Good luck and Primus-speed."  
  
Ok, so it's another short log entry, but it's a quality short log entry! Hope you had fun.  
  
Next time, Part 5: A Life's Last Resort 


	5. The Wolfbane Chronicles: Part 5: A Life'...

The Wolfbane Chronicles  
Part 5: A Life's Last Resort  
A TransFormers Fanfic by: LunarFormer  
  
Greetings, loyal readers! L.F here, as usual, pumping out a new section to the Chronicles! This being Valentines Day and all, I figured I'd throw you all the BLOODIEST BATTLE TRANSFORMERS HAS EVER SEEN! NOT! Ok, recently, I've been somewhat sentimental, and I feel it necessary to write a sort of slightly sappy story today. And, since this entry was going to be sappy anyway, why not do this now? So, now down to the standards...Wolfbane, Lightwing, Darkbane, blah blah blah yackity shmacity blah blah...are all personally owned. Contact me if you wish to use them anywhere. TransFormers, and all base elements therein are property of Takara, Hasbro...and all those other companies that had some connection to TransFormers. I would now like to take this time to...  
  
"Can we start yet, Wolf?"  
  
"Not until he finishes the intro, love"  
  
PEOPLE! QUIET BACK THERE! Now then, as I was saying...I would like to take this time to dedicate this once again to my mother, God rest her soul, My Uncle Bob, for being the other person who got me hooked on TransFormers from a fairly early age, and the love of my life, Katherine, who inspired me to finally write down these adventures I had only been imagining for a few years. Happy Valentine's Day to all, and especially to you, Kath, my dear.  
  
"OK! LET'S GET ON WITH THIS!"  
  
"Dark, you don't even show up this section. Why are you here?"  
  
"LF hired me to hose you two down if you got too lovey dovey! Heh heh heh. So, by all means, go right ahead, have fun, you two!"  
  
"Oh, give it a rest, you sick freak!"  
  
"OW!"  
  
"Nice job, love!"  
  
"Thank you, Wolf."  
  
Ahem...Gentlemen and lady, care to let me start the epic?  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Sure, why not."  
  
"{Squeaky voice} ok, but I want compensation for this entry..."  
  
Scene: Just a short distance from where we left Wolf last time  
  
Wolfbane slowly walks back down the abandoned roads of Cybertron, as he discusses the present situation with himself. He has his gun drawn, but only seems to be looking over it as he talks to himself.  
  
"Let's see. Lightstorm is back undercover, and Darkbane still has no idea that he's a spy, thank Primus. The Autobot resistance is dwindling, as more and more members retire or enter into the Maximal ranks. Lightwing is out of commission for a while, and there is nothing I can do to help. And, worst of all, I STILL can't lay a finger on that blasted evil side of mine, Darkbane! He must be made to pay for his crimes against all of Cybertron! Lightwing shall not go unavenged!" Wolf then looks up at the sky, and watches as a shooting star crosses the sky. Wolfbane sighs, then closes his eyes, and allows his memory to drift back...  
  
Scene: a darkened room, with a single light on in the center, under which Wolfbane stands.  
  
"DARK! Where are you, you throwback? Reveal yourself, Darkbane!"  
  
"Oh, Wolf, do you honestly think I'm still there? I could tell your brand of carnage from a sector away! But, that's beside the point. I'd like you to go over to the wall on your left. There, you should find a switch. Flip it, and you should find an interesting surprise waiting for you. SHREAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
As the voice of Darkbane echoes eerily around the room, Wolfbane fumbles through the darkness, and finally locates a switch. He throws it, activating the lights in the room. Wolfbane looks around, and sees a small figure on a table on the far side of the room.  
  
"Oh dear Primus NO!" Wolfbane roars, as he launches himself across the room, eyes wide with panic. "No, anything but this! Anyone but her..." He runs up to the table, and sees a female Autobot, with various sections removed, some violently as if by being ripped away by sharp fangs, others with more precision removed with a laser scalpel. Wolfbane collapses to his knees beside the table, his eyes almost ready to cry, or at least the TransFormer equivalent of crying. "Light, speak to me, my love. Please. Say anything!" Moments pass, and nothing happens. Wolf leaps up, raising both arms in the air. (ok, dear readers, if anyone doesn't see what's going to happen right now, you obviously haven't seen enough TV show or movies.)  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO..."  
  
Scene: Back to where we left Wolfbane before the flashback.  
  
"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS, DARKBANE! I SHALL RIP OFF YOUR HEAD, MOUNT IT ON A SPIKE, AND PLACE IT AS A TROPHY ON MY WALL!"  
  
Wolfbane opens his eyes, realizes he's no longer in the torture chamber. He shakes his head, and trys to clear his mind. Then, again, he sighs. "Oh, Lightwing...if only I hadn't waited for those idiot Maximals to give me permission to track you down...I could have prevented all this...but I was too slow. Perhaps...perhaps I can still reach you. What was that spell again?" Wolfbane fumbles around in a pocket (don't ask me how TransFormers have pockets...they just do.) and pulls out a small piece of paper.  
  
"Across the planes of space and time.  
  
I send out this mystic rhythm.  
  
Out to she, whose heart and mine,  
  
Shall forever intertwine."  
  
~"Wolfbane!"~  
  
Wolfbane jumps, then looks very excited. "Light? Is that you?!"  
  
~"Wolf, be serious! It's not Lightwing. It couldn't be. This is Fixit."~  
  
"Oh. What do you want? Microbots deserting now?"  
  
~"Don't even joke about that! I'm sick of seeing the others run away as well. No, this is more urgent! Lightwing's Spark....it's...it's..."~  
  
"It's WHAT?! SPIT IT OUT, DARN YOU!"  
  
~"IT'S LEAVING HER BODY!"~  
  
"What?"  
  
~"It's leaving her body, and going...out the door...and down the corridor..."~  
  
"Fix, man, I'm just down the corridor. Don't try to..." Wolfbane is cut off as a Spark shoots past him. "FIXIT! GET A SIGNATURE TRACE ON IT! I WANT TO KNOW WHERE IT'S GOING!"  
  
~"Way ahead of you, man. It appears to be heading for...protoform lab alpha 9 theta?"~  
  
"A protoform lab? Why would her spark be...FIXIT! SHE'S TRYING TO RESURECT HERSELF!"  
  
~"That's madness, Wolf, and you know it."~  
  
"No crazier than when you separated Megatron from Ratchet."  
  
~"Touché. You might be on to something. If it can merge with a new protoform body..."~  
  
"She'll be alive again! I have to be there, Fixit! Guide me there!"  
  
Scene: a short time later, and quite a few miles away from the location of last scene.  
  
"Ok, Fix. I'm there." A giant pair of steel doors open, leading Wolfbane into a large room, full of tubes containing unclaimed bodies for TransFormer Sparks, known as protoforms. Wolf quietly maneuvers around the room, searching for any sign of a mobile body, or the lost Spark.  
  
"Wolf Boy, you looking for me?" a small voice asks, right behind Wolfbane. A smallish pink hand reaches out and touches Wolf's shoulder.  
  
Startled, Wolfbane whirls around, extending his blaster. "Who DARES call me that! Only one person is permited to call me anything but W...ol...f..." Wolfbane slowly drops his gun, his eyes opening wide, his jaw dropping. He faces a slender pink robot, an Autobot symbol imprinted on her forehead, something resembling a beak running along the center of her chest, a pair of deep blue eyes, looking squarely and lovingly back at Wolf, with a huge smile on her face.  
  
"Like the new look, hon? It's me, Lightwing, although I guess now, with this new look, I think I'll call myself Lifewing."  
  
Wolf stands there, stunned. Then, after a few moments, launches himself into her arms, tears welling up in his eyes. "Oh, Light. I thought I had lost you..." Then, before he can continue, she hushes him and kisses him on the lips, which he happily accepts and returns.  
  
Awwww. Now I think I have REALLY topped myself! That was the most SICKENINGLY SWEET ending I've ever done! If I don't get a reply, well, I don't know...I'll keep doing these, if just for the few fans I know I have, but I have no idea what I'm gonna do next, or the next title. So...Until next I log in for the Wolf, and `Till All Are One,' This is LunarFormer, logging out. 


	6. The Wolfbane Chronicles: Part 6: A Dark ...

Wolfbane Chronicles  
  
Part 6: A Dark Ending Indeed  
  
A TranFormers Fanfic by: LunarFormer  
  
Well, I had time to think about it...Ok, I thought about it at work today...and I have decided, dear readers, to come to THE END! But this is not the end of the Chronicles. Far from it. If you read the title on FF.Net's main Transformer's database, you will see that this is now an individual Saga!  
  
{Voices of all the characters} "YAY!"  
  
Hush. Now, deciding that, I figured that I would next do a bit of an origins tale for Wolf and Dark. It's about time everyone learned the method to the madness, right? So, I think this time I'll forgo the now well-known disclaimer, and let you all see where this is going to end...guys? Any comments?  
  
"Nope. Not me, LF. How about you, Dark"  
  
"Mrfmfrrmurm!"  
  
"Guess not."  
  
Let Darkbane lose, Wolf. Besides, He's one of the key characters this time.  
  
"Oh. Ok."  
  
"You idiot. Now, Lunar, my boy, where is that compensation for the last log?"  
  
You get one more Decepticonian section. Be happy.  
  
"Oh, I see...no money, no vacation time, just a section focusing on the Decepticons. Why should I be content with..."  
  
Ok, Wolf, tie him back up.  
  
"OK OK! I ACCEPT YOUR TERMS!"  
  
Heh heh heh. I knew you would.  
  
Scene: The Decepticon Battle Ship "Enslavement"  
  
"How is this POSSIBLE!?" Darkbane shouts, watching the reunion of Lifewing and Wolfbane through a cloaked video cambot Darkbane had following Wolf after their last encounter. Too bad there was no audio. "All my plans...RUINED! KEYRAH!" With that, Darkbane punches a fist through the screen he was watching. Vidwave, sitting nearby, looks over, sees this, and his light blue monochrome eyes widen, and then turn to a test pattern as he faints. "FLAPSNAP, YOU'RE IN CHARGE TILL I GET BACK!"  
  
"FlapSnap? Who's that? I'm RAMJET!"  
  
Darkbane slaps FlapSnap. "Snap out of it fool! You are NOT one of the original Decepticon warriors of old. Now GET BACK TO WORK!"  
  
"Sorry, milord. I don't know what came over me...last thing I remember was this wall..."  
  
"Just take control of the bridge till I return!"  
  
"Yes, Lord Darkbane!"  
  
Darkbane sighs. "It's so hard to find good help these days."  
  
Darkbane then walks out of the control room, and Tracking can be seen behind him, trying to revive his fainted partner. Further down the corridor, Dark passes Darkstorm. "Darkstorm! Where have you been? I've been trying to reach you for the past cycle!"  
  
"Sparksmasher wanted to give me a physical before I returned to duty, sir."  
  
"Ah. Very well. Tell FlapSnap to take the day off, and that you are in charge until I get back to the bridge."  
  
"Yes, sir. Will do, sir."  
  
With that, the two `Cons go their respective ways. Darkbane continues down the hall, finally stopping in front of the infirmary, which he enters.  
  
"Ah, milord Darkbane! What can I hurt-I mean-help you with today?" Sparksmasher stammers out, trying to hide a pair of test tubes behind his back.  
  
"Sparksmasher...Did you not say that it was not possible for Lightwing to live again?"  
  
"Well, no, I didn't quite say that. I said she'd never heal."  
  
"Ah. Well...SHE'S ALIVE AND ACTIVE AGAIN!"  
  
"You're kidding, right?"  
  
"No. I don't kid when MY PLANS ARE DESTROYED!"  
  
"Calm yourself, master. I have already laid in a sub plan. Now, the only way she could life again is if she found a new body, right?"  
  
"Of course, since her old wounds were fatal."  
  
"Right. But I can undo those wounds. Now, during my...experiments, I was able to corrupt her personality chip. It is now evil. Her spark, unfortunately, stayed good. Thus the inactivity, because the good spark would not work with the now evil personality chip."  
  
"That's all fine and good, Smasher, but I need RESULTS! Give me one reason I shouldn't have you disassembled and scattered across the UNIVERSE!"  
  
"I'm getting to that! Now then...I figured, if her spark merges with another body, then her old body would be discarded and useless...useless to anyone but me." With that, Sparksmasher wanders over to a nearby desk, and pulls out a small box, and something akin to a remote control. "I have, in this box, a Deception spark. And, with this remote, I can teleport Lightwing's old body to us. Merging the spark with the fixed body, we will have both a new Decepticon...and a weapon to use against Wolfbane. Since, how could he bring himself to attack the body of one he loves, or loved, no matter the allegiance? He's an Autobot! He'd never do such a thing!"  
  
"And," Darkbane added, "the decision would surely push him to the brink of insanity, bringing out the Wolfmare locked within him! Sparksmasher, you are a genius! If you weren't a sociopath that would likely try to oust me as commander of this detachment, I would promote you."  
  
"Thank you, sire. Now, shall I commence with the procedure?"  
  
"By all means. And notify me when all is done!"  
  
"As you wish, Lord Darkbane!"  
  
Darkbane then turns and leaves the room, as Sparksmasher starts fiddling with the remote. Darkbane bumps into FlapSnap as he exits into the hall.  
  
"HEY! WAZZPINATOR SAY WATCH WHERE YOU GOING, BEARBOT!"  
  
Darkbane just shakes his head, pulls out his blaster, turns and shoots FlapSnap in the back, knocking him unconscious. "Why did I have to be cursed with such fools?"  
  
Setting: Darkbane's quarters in the ship, later  
  
~"Sire, it's ready for your inspection...SKYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"~  
  
All right. That's where we shall end. I'd say that's enough to keep you all on the edge of your seats until I get back to this point in the series. Keep your eyes open for the next installment of THE WOLFBANE CHRONICLES! {cue dramatic music, and fade out} 


End file.
